


give in for the night

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kevin, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hook-Up, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Praise Kink, Slutty Kevin, Sweet Juyeon, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: With his grown out hair sweat-slicked and pushed off his forehead, the glitter sparkling in the harsh strobing lighting on the dance floor, and his darkened smokey eyes- he knows he’s a prize to be won.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	give in for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so the Breaking Dawn MV fucked me up. Like, a lot. Kevin and Juyeon single handedly ended me, and such was born this nightmare. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> As always, unbeta'd and please commit to screaming at me either in the comments, or on twitter either [here](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi) or [here!](https://twitter.com/cobidilf)

Sometimes, losing himself under the flashing lights of the club and feeling the weight of strangers’ sweaty bodies brushing against his is the only way for Kevin to let go. He longs for the dirty thrill of it all, when hands with too-tight grips squeeze at the dip of his waist, faceless and nameless men behind him as if he’s actually desirable- because he is, like this. He knows he looks good, less out of vanity and just out of a fact of life. With his grown out hair sweat-slicked and pushed off his forehead, the glitter sparkling in the harsh strobing lighting on the dance floor, and his darkened smokey eyes- he knows he’s a prize to be won. 

And he wants to be won. He wants one of these greedy and desperate men to take him home, wants someone to take care of him. Sometimes he gets like this, and a quick little fuck in a stranger's bed is always the fastest way to cure himself from the twisted sense of longing he feels when he sees his best friends so in love. He doesn’t need that; not when he can explore the dangers of the night scene and dip his toes into the pool of lust that fills the room. 

He’s got his too-tight leather pants on that make his ass look perfectly fuckable, his tiniest little cropped shirt that’s completely sheer and a tiny little choker on that draws lustful eyes towards the slender line of his neck. His piercings glint in the flashing lights, the crescent moon dangling from the chain in his navel attracting a few glances of their own. A few drinks in, and he’s a sight to see on the dance floor. An unrestrained tension bleeds between him and whatever determined man gets their hands on his hips and the press of a half-hard cock against his ass. 

It’s not too long before he feels hands at his waist and the solid weight of someone’s chest pressed against his back. He tilts his head back on the newcomer’s shoulder, eyes closed with a devious little grin on his face as he grinds back against the stranger’s hips. Nothing needs to be said, not yet, because they all know how things work here at the club- shared breaths between locked lips and fumbled handjobs in the bathrooms are a common occurrence. 

He can tell from the start that the stranger’s hands are massive, nearly swallowing his narrow hips in their grip and it makes him a little crazy as he rolls his hips in devilish little circles, drawing out a shaky breath against his overheated skin. His hands find their way up around the back of the stranger’s neck, twisting into the short hair at the back of his head as he feels the other man press a delicate kiss to the exposed line of his shoulder. The pounding bass and thick air surrounds them, and Kevin lets himself fall into the man behind him with a desperation matched based on the way his hips are being guided to a sinful rhythm only they can feel. 

It’s almost too much, and at the first ghosting of the stranger’s lips against his jawline, his eyes fly open with a bitten off gasp. He finally takes in the sight of the stranger- and jesus christ, he’s getting lucky tonight. The other man is dangerously attractive, a sharp nose and heavy lidded cat-like eyes swallowed in a creamy champagne glitter- he’s beautiful. Lips curled up in a smirk as his fingers dig into the softness of Kevin’s hips, urging him in a slow and filthy grind that has them both biting back moans on the dance floor. 

He can’t take his eyes off the handsome stranger as they grind together in the center of the crowd, almost as if no one’s even there to see them. “You’re gorgeous,” is the first thing he hears spoken from such pretty lips, the words half shouted to be heard over the pulsing bass line. They draw a shiver up his body, and it doesn’t take much more than that for him to turn in the hold around his waist and drag the other man down into a harsh and biting kiss. 

Those same too-large hands dig in at the small of his waist, tugging him even closer as they share each other’s breath. Kevin could lose himself completely in this, in the light presence of an underlying sweetness that tickles his senses and makes him long to taste more. He wants to drown in this man, and as dangerous of a thought it is, he doesn’t care. 

“Does a handsome man like you want to take me home?” Kevin teases with a sultry grin. His fingers are still curled into the stranger’s hair, pulling gentle at the longer pieces in the back. He watches with heavy eyes as the stranger considers his offer- he knows from the start though that the answer’s yes, he can see it in the other man’s eyes. “I think we could have a lot of fun...” he continues, biting back a gasp as their hardened cocks brush against each other when he so much as moves. 

“You don’t even know my name,” the other man responds, a lazy little grin on his lips as his head tilts charmingly. The more time he spends being sucked into the stranger’s spell, the more he thinks this man is going to cause problems- but hopefully only in the best way. 

Kevin hums at that, letting his arms rest on the other man’s shoulders as he starts moving his hips again. “Well, you could tell me and _then_ you can take me home?” He’s being coquettish and he knows it, the demure look from under his eyelashes contrasting loudly with the borderline scandalous outfit he’s decked out in. It works, though, because the stranger grips tighter at his waist and buries his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck with a low groan.

“Juyeon,” the other man grits out against his skin. He nearly squeals with delight, echoes his own name in the space between them and lets his nails tease at the bare skin revealed at Juyeon’s collarbones. “You’re a demon,” he hears Juyeon breathe shakily as Kevin keeps the teasing touches to a maximum. So he’s a little desperate, who can blame him? Especially when he can feel the _size_ of Juyeon’s cock pressed against him through an equally tight pair of leather pants. 

The sight of his arms bare, muscles on display, doesn’t help either. The sleeveless little silk number Juyeon has draped over his body does him all the favors in the world, and Kevin wants. “Take me home,” Kevin whispers into the other’s ear, letting his teeth graze just along the outer shell. 

He hears Juyeon swear before he pulls away, practically dragging Kevin through the masses of writhing bodies. He knows he’s got a stupid grin lighting up his face as he sees the envious glares they receive from empty handed club goers and it fills him with pride. He was good enough to pull such a sexy man, he was _enough_. Kevin can unpack that thought later. 

Right now, he's more concerned with getting out of the stuffy atmosphere of the club and falling into bed with Juyeon. "I live like- two blocks away," Kevin huffs, the blast of cold late winter air hitting him the moment they step outside and leave the loud music of the club behind them. Juyeon is even more attractive like this, with the city lights reflecting in his eyes alongside the barely contained lust. "C'mon baby, want you to fuck me."

Juyeon groans at his words, and Kevin being the little brat he likes to be sometimes just flashes a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he leads the way towards his little apartment. It's a quick trip, thankfully, and before long they are shaking off the cold as Kevin leads him into the elevator inside the apartment building. He gasps as Juyeon crowds him against the mirrored walls in the elevator, thumbs digging into his waist as the other man makes his knees weak with messy kisses. 

The feeling of Juyeon's teeth tugging at his lip and the soft groans breathed between them has Kevin feeling lightheaded. They nearly miss getting off the elevator due to how lost in each other they are, but Kevin separates from Juyeon with a breathy giggle and pulls him towards his door. "You're so hot, fuck," Kevin manages, trying to ignore the way Juyeon is plastered to his back as he struggles to enter the key code. 

They fall into his dark little apartment quickly enough, getting tangled in each other again as Kevin tries to lead them down the hallway towards his bedroom. He gets his hands on Juyeon's chest under the silk and moans into the kiss, endless amounts of perfectly sculpted body under his touch. When his knees hit the back of the bed, he lets Juyeon fall on top of him and kiss him silly into the mattress. 

"Gorgeous," Juyeon whispers against his lips, pulling back to take in the sight of Kevin spread out before him on the bed. Kevin whines, pouting up at Juyeon with his sweetest puppy eyes. "Want you to touch me, please," he begs, letting his hands move over the slightly bulging muscles on Juyeon's arms as he holds himself up. "Want you to take this off too.." His fingers twitch at the edge of Juyeon's shirt, desperate to get his hands and mouth all over the tanned skin in front of him. He wants to drown in Juyeon. 

Juyeon doesn’t even hesitate as he stands, unbuttoning the tiny sleeveless shirt with fumbling fingers. He watches with narrowed eyes, the arousal swirling in his gut as Juyeon’s chest is bared in front of his eyes. “You’re a work of art,” Kevin breathes out as the other man shrugs off the silky material, leaving him exposed from the waist up. Juyeon looks almost bashful at the praise, a pretty flush highlighting his cheeks in a way that has Kevin nearly writhing on the sheets. 

He sits himself up, tugs Juyeon in close and presses his mouth over every inch of bare skin he can reach. It’s fun to drag his tongue over Juyeon’s nipples, finding a devious pleasure in the obvious sensitivity. There’s a hand fisted in the shaggy hair at his nape and Juyeon is biting back moans above him- it’s everything he wanted from tonight. 

With a new mission in mind, he mouths his way across Juyeon’s chest and navel, blowing little breaths on the spit-slicked skin to pull quiet noises out of pretty upturned lips. “Want me to suck your cock, Juyeonie?” Kevin almost purrs, looking up at the handsome man from where his lips are teasing just at the edge of his pants. Juyeon doesn’t manage to bite back the groan before it spells out, and Kevin grins at the already fucked out look in his eyes. 

“You could make me take it like this,” Kevin continues, letting one of his hands creep up and brush against the straining erection. He smirks to himself at Juyeon’s whimper, at the tiny jerk of his hips. “Bet you would think I’m even more gorgeous choking on your cock.” 

With a swear under his breath, Juyeon frees his hands and unbuttons his pants with a swiftness that almost makes Kevin giggle. He knows he’s got the handsome man right where he wants him, and it’s easy enough for him to play up the innocent act and drop his jaw for Juyeon to feed his cock into. The first taste of precum explodes on his tongue, a moan bubbling up high in his throat as he fights the urge to choke _himself_ on the beautiful cock in front of him. With pretty eyes sparkling in the darkness of his bedroom, he looks up at Juyeon- waiting. He’s waiting for Juyeon to take control, to fall into it like they both want. 

Thankfully, Kevin doesn’t have to wait long as his tongue traces idle circles around the head, because Juyeon thrusts forward experimentally- testing the waters. It’s a slow, shallow and gentle little thing, but it still has Kevin’s hands digging into the meat of his own thighs through his pants. There’s nothing more that he loves than being used, or even just the illusion of being used. His only goal is to give pleasure- because that’s what he’s good at.

And as Juyeon’s thrusts into the warm and wet cavern of his mouth start to pick up speed, the cadence of his moans gradually heightens as well. Kevin’s losing his mind as he gags relentlessly around the intrusion, Juyeon’s moans crescendoing in the room around them and creating the most beautiful sound. He gets his hands up, grips at Juyeon’s hips and pulls him forward with more conviction, drool spilling messily down his chin. 

“Fucking, _shit_ , Kevin,” Juyeon groans, hips stuttering at the ever so light graze of teeth. “Your mouth, god-“

Kevin knows he’s good like this, he’s brought many a man to their knees with the way his tongue works and his lips look stretched around a thick cock- and Juyeon looks to be no different. He’s shaking as he presses Kevin all the way down, nose pressed into the neatly trimmed hair between his legs, and all it does is bring satisfaction burning under his skin even as the tears in his eyes spill over. He knows for a fact he looks perfectly debauched as the tear tracks stain his cheeks, mouth full of cock and his own straining at the front of his pants. 

“God, if I keep going you’re gonna make me cum,” Juyeon grits out as he all but forces Kevin off his cock. “You’re too much.”

“Juyeonie,” Kevin whines as Juyeon lifts him up, thumbing away the smear of drool on his chin. “Want you to help me get these off,” he pouts, letting his fingers tease at the waistband of his pants. Juyeon swallows down a groan, damn near ripping the tiny little sheer top over his head- the sight of the little barbells through his nipples quickly grabbing his eyes. “Baby, c’mon,” Kevin chides, biting back a laugh as Juyeon immediately scrambles back to work. 

It’s cute how his eyes keep flicking up to the jewelry locked in his skin, the little moon charm dangling just at his navel. Juyeon almost looks like he wants to worship him, and if he wasn’t so desperate to get his cock in him, well, he would let him. “Juyeonie likes to follow orders, hmm?” Kevin hums with feigned nonchalance, meeting Juyeon’s wide eyes with a devilish grin. “Be good, and I’ll make us both feel good, alright?” 

It doesn’t take much after that for Juyeon to focus, tugging down Kevin’s pants with a sense of urgency that has him cooing. He’s kind enough, then, to help free Juyeon from the constricting leather as well, leaving them both bare before each other’s eyes. Kevin is sure to drink him in, eyes swimming with lust as they rake over Juyeon’s body. 

Kevin fits his hands around the narrowest part of Juyeon’s waist and tugs him closer, pulling into a deep and sloppy kiss that has them both groaning. He’s careful as he turns them, keeping their lips locked together as he walks them backwards until this time, it’s Juyeon’s legs hitting the mattress. With a gentle little push, he’s got Juyeon on his back beneath him and it’s a sight he hopes will be etched into his retinas forever. He runs his hands all over the golden skin, a dewy sheen from sweat all over- and like this, Juyeon is his prize. Kevin is no longer the thing to be won in this scenario, and that’s a loss he’s willing to take. 

Juyeon huffs and shimmies himself backwards up the mattress until his head rests comfortable on Kevin’s pillows, legs spread so that Kevin can fit between them. “You’re so good, Juyeonie,” Kevin presses the words into the soft skin at his hip, lips leaving little kisses all over the unblemished space in front of him. With a cheeky grin, Kevin leans over Juyeon to rifle through his nightstand for the lube and condoms, both of them letting out a soft moan as their cocks brush together. “I can’t believe I got so lucky with you.” 

“You? Hell, I’m the lucky one,” Juyeon retorts, letting his hands glide over Kevin’s chest. “Shit, Kev- everyone in that club wanted you.”

Kevin tuts, snapping the lube bottle open and pouring some over Juyeon’s fingers. “Don’t flatter me, baby, you’ve already got me,” he coos, settling comfortable over Juyeon’s hips. “Instead, why don’t you put those big hands to work for me, hmm?” 

He hears it when Juyeon curses, feels the first brush of sticky wet fingers against his overheated skin as his hand finds it’s way between his cheeks. Juyeon’s fingers are long, and when Kevin nods and the first finger sinks all the way in- well, he’s already nearly insane. Juyeon fills him up so sweetly and perfectly, each little thrust of his finger drawing sugary sweet moans from Kevin’s lips until he’s rolling his hips for more. 

“Another one, gimme another,” Kevin instructs, bracing himself above Juyeon on one hand. The other, now free to roam, starts by gentle carding through Juyeon’s messy hair- but as his second finger bottoms out inside him, his gentle motions turn into a harsh grip on Juyeon’s hair. He grins down at the handsome man, a quiet laugh bubbling at the way Juyeon’s eyes roll back from the stinging pressure on his scalp. “You like it?” Kevin confirms, loosening his hold at the same time he clenches down on Juyeon’s fingers spearing him open. 

Juyeon nods, eyes wide and earnest- and Kevin’s got himself a sweet little baby, doesn’t he? He gives in to his own needy urges, leaning in and swallowing Juyeon’s soft breaths in messy kisses as he rolls his hips back onto Juyeon’s hand. The other man seems to get the picture, teasing a third finger at his entrance to hear Kevin moan into the kiss. Spread open on three of Juyeon’s fingers and with a desperation to get his cock in him, Kevin nearly resorts to begging- but he’s in charge right now, and he’s not giving it up so easily. 

“Your fingers feel so good, Juyeonie,” Kevin hums, eyes fluttering shut as those same fingers brush teasingly against his prostate. “But, I want your cock now,” he finishes, biting back a laugh at the choked off gasp Juyeon lets out. 

Juyeon’s fingers withdraw with a satisfying wet squelch, one that Kevin finds himself whining at as Juyeon wipes his hand off on the sheets. They fumble with the condom, Kevin eventually ripping the packaging open with his teeth- only to see the way Juyeon gives him such a sultry look- and there’s a certain satisfaction in the soft moan Juyeon lets out as Kevin rolls the condom down his length. 

“Ready?” Kevin hums, losing his mind at the way Juyeon’s cock fits between his cheeks and brushes against his hole. He giggles at the little excited nod Juyeon gives, sitting up on his knees and dropping down on Juyeon’s cock in one long thrust. He craves the delirium the burn causes, the way he feels like he’s going to absolutely split in half as his ass rests on Juyeon’s thighs. He clenches around Juyeon, a deep desire to hear the other man moan and that’s exactly what he gets, alongside too-big hands gripping at his waist. 

“Kevin, _fuck_ ,” Juyeon grits out, thighs tensing at the tightness and heat wrapped around him. “You’re so-“ 

Kevin smiles charmingly, leaning back with his hands gripping onto Juyeon’s legs. He can feel Juyeon’s eyes on his skin, on the metal of his piercings, on the way his cock moves and he rolls his hips in determined little circles. “I’m so...?” he drawls, playing up a sense of boredom- anything to draw out more of Juyeon’s lack of control. He wants Juyeon to give in, to fully give himself over- and he can tell he’s holding back. So he sets a bruising pace from the start, bouncing on Juyeon’s cock like it’s a lifeline. 

“You’re so... _fuck_ , you’re so pretty,” Juyeon gasps, pupils blown wide with arousal as he stares down the way his hands wrap around Kevin’s waist. The praise makes him a little hot, makes him work a little bit harder to make Juyeon feel good, and he ends up moaning as a change in angle makes Juyeon’s cock brush against his prostate. “Think I’m pretty?” Kevin questions, sitting up straight and dragging one of his hands up the line of his chest. He tilts his head back on a high, keening moan as he gets his fingers on his nipple, playing with the silver bar pierced through. 

“Am I pretty for you? Do I look good like this, sitting on your cock?” He keeps going, drowning in the thrill of Juyeon’s imprint on his body. His skin will be bruised for days where Juyeon’s hands lie, where he’s gripping tightly to Kevin’s waist. The heavy weight of his eyes- its a rush, a craving to satiate his addiction to the lust. 

Juyeon’s body is trembling from the pleasure, from the way that Kevin is moving above him, from the way he feels. “Yes, _fuck_ , you’re perfect,” Juyeon manages, moaning lowly as Kevin clenches down around him. 

Kevin leans forward with something dark swirling in his eyes, something that captures Juyeon’s gaze right from the start. He fits both of his hands over Juyeon’s chest, fingertips lightly brushing against the overheated and flushed skin. “I want you to show me,” he whispers, leaning down and kissing along the line of Juyeon’s neck. “Show me how pretty you think I am, how much you wanted me.”

Those words send a shock through Juyeon’s system clearly, based around the way Kevin immediately feels his arms tighten around him before Juyeon rolls them over. Kevin blinks, suddenly looking up at Juyeon, the man hovering over him propped up on his hands. A grin crosses his face before he can stop it, reaching up and curling his fingers around Juyeon’s jaw, grasping gently at his skin. “Show me,” he whispers, a challenge in its own. 

“You’re a little demon,” Juyeon murmurs against Kevin’s lips, leaving a fleeting kiss there before he lines up again, sinking home in Kevin’s loosened hole. “But it’s alright, you make it fun.” For the second time, Juyeon bottoms out and Kevin feels like he’s going to fall apart at the seams. He’s so full, and the sight of Juyeon’s arms shaking beside him as he holds himself up is- well, it’s simply maddening. 

Juyeon’s a master with his hips, Kevin quickly learns, the slow pace he sets from the start leaving him shuddering with each deep thrust. It’s apparently Juyeon took Kevin’s little challenge as exactly that, because he’s got a fire in his eyes that blows his mind it ways he never expected. 

“You look even prettier underneath me,” Juyeon sighs, the sound of skin slapping echoing around the room. “You are perfection.” 

The blind praise sends heat up his spine and leaves him gasping, each thrust deep inside of him drawing out staccato moans that Juyeon seems to feed off of. His thrusts pick up power and intensity, but never speed- the deep and rough roll of his hips making Kevin lose his mind. He already feels like he’s getting close, every other thrust in leaving Juyeon’s cock dragging against his prostate. 

Kevin moans, arches his back and lets Juyeon take him apart one smooth thrust at a time- he tries hard to block out the thoughts of having this again, of having Juyeon again. It’s only for tonight, and by the morning, Juyeon will have slipped away in the night like everyone else always does, and Kevin will prowl the clubs again next week. A vicious circle that he can’t ever seem to claw his way out of, but one that usually leaves him satisfied long enough. 

His eyes burn as tears threaten to spill, a combination of the searing pleasure and the wildness of his thoughts, so he squints his eyes shut right- desperate to keep them trapped. Juyeon notices though, because obviously he would, and Kevin tries not to flinch as a thumb sweeps away the wetness under his eyes with too much concern for his own good. 

“Good tears?” Juyeon checks, and Kevin has to fight back the urge to sob. He doesn’t deserve a man like this showing him care and concern, not when he’s using him as a crutch to escape his own thoughts. But he can’t let him know that. 

“Good tears,” Kevin manages, snaking a hand down and wrapping his fingers around his leaking cock. “C’mon, want you to make me cum, baby,” he moans, shakes off the negative thoughts and focuses back in on Juyeon giving him the best fuck he’s ever had. 

Juyeon huffs, low groans spilling out as his hips finally pick up speed, the sound of his thighs meeting Kevin’s ass loud and clear as he thrusts hard into the willing body beneath him. He lets himself fall apart as Juyeon edges closer to his own release, working himself over the edge with a fist wrapped tight around his cock as he spills all over his stomach. 

He moans as Juyeon thrusts into his oversensitive body, lets Juyeon finish himself off into the condom as he gasps from the intensity of it all. Juyeon hides his head in the crook of his neck, panting as his body shakes from the extent of his orgasm, the feeling leaving Kevin trembling as well. With a soft sigh, Juyeon is so careful and sweet as he pulls out, shushing Kevin when he whimpers. He watches lazily as Juyeon stumbles off towards where he assumes the bathroom is, finding it weirdly charming that he wants to find it on his own. 

He eventually gets tired of waiting, stretching over and ripping out the pack of baby wipes he keeps in his nightstand for moments like these. No matter who he brings to his bed, he’s left to clean himself up, to pick up the pieces and put himself back together. Juyeon is no different, he will leave in the middle of the night with a piece of Kevin in the same way everyone else does. 

“What are you doing?” He looks up, confusion in his eyes as he takes in the almost offended look on Juyeon’s face. Juyeon’s standing there in the doorway with his arms full and his eyes are fixated on where Kevin is haphazardly wiping his skin clean. “I just- I was just going to go get a towel, but then I worried you would have a headache from all the drinking...” Juyeon explains quietly, a water bottle and the little pill bottle he must have found in the kitchen cabinet. 

Kevin watches, eyes wide as Juyeon sighs, tossing the soiled baby wipe off to the side. Instead, he takes the towel and gently works at cleaning up the lube smeared between his thighs, eyes narrowed in focus. “I’m sorry, I should have said something before I left,” Juyeon mumbles, and really- now Kevin feels a little bad for assuming the worst. 

“You’re not used to having people take care of you, are you?” Kevin flinches at the question, refusing to meet Juyeon’s eyes even as those endearingly large hands pass him the water and a couple of pills. It’s hard to be read through so thoroughly, but at the same time, he’s a bit grateful for it- although it does give him an unwelcome hope that this will be any different. 

“I’m not,” he eventually settles on, reluctantly looking up at Juyeon at the heavy sigh he hears. The look on Juyeon’s face is searing, and it almost hurts to look at it- but none of that matters, because Kevin quickly finds himself tugged into an embrace surrounded by warmth and muscled arms. 

“You deserve better than whatever anyone else has given you, you know that right? You don’t have to treat yourself like you are the lowest of the low,” Juyeon mumbles, the words sinking into his mind like a brick in quicksand. “I know it’s obviously not much coming from me, not after... everything, but, I hope in the future you’ll value yourself a little more.” 

To his embarrassment, Kevin can feel his lip wobbling and tears pricking at his eyes again- but for a different reason. No one’s ever gotten into his head enough to understand the way he lets himself feel as low as the way everyone treats him- no one except Juyeon. It was never supposed to be like this, Juyeon was supposed to be just another stranger in his bed, another notch on his bedpost; but now, Juyeon is taking him over. 

“Thank you,” Kevin whispers wetly, pressing the words into Juyeon’s shoulder. His mind gets stuck on one part of Juyeon’s little speech though, and he can’t hold himself back from speaking up again, albeit shakily. “Don’t sell yourself so short, either,” he mumbles, a yawn cutting him off halfway through. “I chose you, I wanted you- among everyone else, I picked you.” 

Juyeon huffs, and Kevin can feel the way his body shakes from the little laugh. The late hour is quickly catching up to them, so Juyeon takes the incentive to find them some clothes to sleep in. “Where do you keep your boxers, Kev?” Juyeon questions, turning to see Kevin staring him down, eyes locked on his backside. He smirks, raising an eyebrow as Juyeon rolls his eyes. “Top drawer on the right. And yes, I like the view.” 

With the tension between them mostly gone, Kevin finds himself snuggling up close to Juyeon’s body under a clean top sheet, comfortable and warm. “Stay?” Kevin had asked as Juyeon helped him into a pair of clean boxer briefs, a pat on the butt to finish it off. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Juyeon had retorted, a low message underlying the question in a way that left Kevin reeling. He knew his answer immediately though, both in the spoken question and in the unspoken. 

“Stay with me,” Kevin begs. He doesn’t care- he just wants Juyeon to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable mention to anon for causing me a violent amount of distress with their messages while I was plotting this.


End file.
